A Harry Potter New Years Eve in Times Square
by WildImaginationGirl21
Summary: A great fanfic which I had lots of help with! Happy New Year, everyone!


**A/N: I had lots of help with this story! I played a game on a page in Facebook and came up with this awesome story! Happy New Year to all! **

**(I'll italicize the parts they contributed.)**

One cold New Years Eve in the Weasley Household, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the living room, looking at how festive the place was. They didn't have much studying

do, so they were free to do what they liked until classes started again. They drank some warm hot cocoa and talked about _what the New Year would bring each of them. _It was so quiet and peaceful in the

house, until they heard the voice of Molly Weasley yelling at the twin boys, Fred and George. Apparently, they played another one of their pranks on Ginny. Ginny was upstairs in bed, crying about how the

boys _had put an ever-lasting gum into her hair and now she had to cut the whole thing short as that was the only way to get rid of it.__Hermione glared at Harry, indicating that he should go up, but he gave a helpless_

shrug. With a sigh, she decided to take care of it herself. Really, Harry was the most useless friend…..

Molly was disappointed in the boys and gave them a lecture you couldn't put in a Howler. Then, she gave

Ginny a big hug and told her that everything would be alright.

Before a punishment was given to the boys, Arthur Weasley came running the house with another amazing discovery about Muggles. He learned all about _the function of rubber ducks_. While Arthur kept

rambling on and on to Harry, Ron and Hermione about his fantastic discovery, he turned on the Muggle television he just had to buy a few weeks ago, and there was a news report about New Years Eve

traditions. In a state called New York, people would wait outside in the city to see this ball drop from the top of a building to ring in the New Year. But, poor Arthur got the wrong idea and thought the ball was

going to _actually fall on the people below. He panicked a bit and the Trio had to calm him down. Hermione explained to him that no one would be harmed and that it was a controlled drop__. _No matter how many times

the trio tried to calm him down, Arthur was in a full panic attack. He practically shoved them out the door and told them that this was the work of You-Know-Who and that he must be stopped. Hermione just

rolled her eyes and said,_ "He NEEDS to sort out his priorities…"_

"Calm down, Hermione. You know how my dad is- once something gets in his head, it's hard to convince him otherwise," Ron said as they started walking. Harry thought it would be a good idea to take the

car, but to drive it on the ground instead of making it fly. Not wanting to start an argument, Hermione reluctantly agreed and got in the car with Harry and Ron. Ron started the engine and drove off. It got a

little boring after a while, so he turned on the radio and listened to _Hermione telling him how awful his taste in music was. "Ronald, you obviously have the musical taste of a teaspoon as well!" _Ron got bored of

driving and decided to take the plane instead. He parked the car at the airport, when they got there, and got out of the car to stretch his legs. Harry and Hermione, still humming the song that got stuck in

their heads, also got out the car and followed Ron into the airport. They got their tickets and started walking onto the plane to New York City. They all sat down and looked around the plane when

something...or someone...caught their eye. In the seats across from them was _Lady Gaga, who they really knew was Luna Lovegood's muggle cover up. _

After talking, eating and sleeping for hours, the plane finally landed in New York, where it was about 11:45 PM, so they had 15 minutes to stop...whatever disaster Arthur thought was going to happen.

They got out of the airplane and made their way to the city, where they discovered how to call for a taxi for the first time. It wasn't easy, let me tell you... Harry got in the taxi and said to the driver, _"__This_

should cover it for all of us," and handed the driver some Muggle money. The driver peered round Harry and looked at, what he must've been, the strange clothing they were wearing. He shrugged it off and

closed his

window. Everyone finally got into the cab after a lot of squeezing, and hurried off.

After about 5 minutes of driving, the taxi stopped. And the trio experienced something else for the first time- Muggle traffic. But, this time, it was to the extreme since lots of people were gathered for the

big moment and some streets were blocked off. The cab driver started to honk the horn and yell at the top of his lungs for people to move. The trio thought it would be a good idea to _get out of the cab and_

proceed on foot. Harry used the 'point me' spell to help them not get lost in the crowd.

As they finally got the crowd, they got weird stares from everyone. Who were these strange people? Why were they dressed this way? Where did they come from? There were about 5 minutes left until

the New Year (so 4 minutes until the ball dropped) and they didn't think it was so bad after all. So, they had some fun and listened and danced to a performance _by s__ome Muggle band they had never heard of,_

they were awful just like most Muggle bands were when they performed live the crowd seemed to be enjoying it though.

They were having a great time, until they heard the crowd scream! They took out their

wands, but there was no danger. As they looked up, the ball began to drop from the building! The New Year was just seconds away. Arthur looked up in horror and yelled, _"GET OUT OF THE WAY! HE WILL KILL_

_YOU ALL!"_

Arthur ducked for cover behind Hermione, who just rolled her eyes and stared at the beautiful object. Harry and Ron were excited and were counting down with the rest of the crowd. "10...9...8...7...6..."

Hermione moved out of the way and made Arthur look at the ball as it fell. "5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" A bright number was glowing at the bottom of the ball as confetti and streamers fell into the city

streets. The trio looked around as most of the people were kissing. Ron looked at Hermione and said, _"__ Have they got the right year on that thing?" _Hermione just chuckled at him, and looked at everyone else

enjoying themselves. Ron carefully held her chin and made her look at him _ "Can I?"__Hermione just nodded and Ron kissed her.__Harry turned away in disgust, but he was quickly caught by the lips of a stranger. When_

it was over and he opened his eyes, the person was gone already. He wondered if he had felt a stubble.

Just then, someone covered Harry's eyes from behind. He turned around and Ginny was standing there with Molly and the rest of the Weasley family. Ginny and Harry hugged and kissed as the celebrations

continued. Arthur smiled proudly. "I knew nothing bad was going to happen!" Molly rolled her eyes and gave him a big kiss. Fred and George were wondering how they could do something like that in the

Great Hall and Ginny wanted to catch as many pieces of confetti as she could. _Ginny rearranged the pieces into a huge heart, and her and Harry sat in it, and watched the beautiful lights together, then kissed_

_full on the lips._

**A/N : Credit goes to the members of The Pottermore Chosen Ones for this awesome story! Have a happy new year, everybody!**


End file.
